


Too Sick

by aliweyeh



Series: Heart no Kuni no Alice Team Peter [1]
Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Peter keeps Alice company while she's sick, Sick Character, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliweyeh/pseuds/aliweyeh
Summary: Alice is sick when Julius is away, and Peter comes to take care of her.





	1. Chapter 1

Alice lay in bed, too dizzy to sit up. _Dammit._ she thought, _why’d I have to get sick now?_

It was the second day of Julius’s trip away from the Clock Tower. He was off on business, catering to a client who needed care urgently.

“It’s only for a few days, and I’ll be back as soon as possible.” he explained. “So please try not to light the Clock Tower on fire, or seriously injure yourself while I’m gone.”

 _I wonder if he considers extreme illness a form of self harm,_ she mused. Alice had felt perfectly fine on the morning of his departure, but after getting caught in a storm later that night, she woke up warm and feverish. _And now I feel too weak to stand. Just perfect._  She lay there, mulling over her options, when suddenly the door to the Clock Tower creaked open.

“Hello? Who is it?” she called out feebly.

“ALICE!” a voice shouted back, and she listened as loud footsteps raced up the stairs. In bounced Peter, wearing a smile that lit up every part of his face. “ALICE!” he cried out joyfully, leaping to crush her in a smothering embrace.

“DON’T!” she yelled, before falling into a heavy coughing fit.

“Alice? What's wrong? You sound terrible!” Let me see!” He quickly reached out to touch her forehead, but she swatted his hand away.

“Stop it, leave me alone! I’m fine!”

“No, you are most definitely NOT fine!” Peter argued. “And where is Julius? Are you all alone here? Where has that twit run off to, and how could he abandon you like this?! I’ll shoot him for his careless negligence!”

“Calm down, it’s just a little cold and Julius will be back soon.” Alice explained. “So go away and let me get some rest Peter!”

“I can’t leave you like this; you need to be properly cared for! And I, Peter White, refuse to leave your side until you have been tenderly nursed back to health!” he promised, a gleam of determination in his eye.

“Wait a min-”

“Shhh” he silenced her lovingly. “Now stop being childish and rest. Meanwhile, I will start preparing you a soup. Please try to get some sleep until I return.”

“...Fine” Alice mumbled, turning onto her side. She closed her eyes, and listened to the soft fading of Peter’s footsteps as he left for the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Mangalite

It took Peter half an hour to get the soup cooking.  Once finished, he bounded up the stairs, eager to get to Alice as soon as possible, though he worried about waking her.

“Alice?” Slowly, he opened the door and peered inside.  There she lay, fast asleep.  Gingerly, he tip-toed over to the side of her bed and sat on the edge. Peter’s heart beat faster as he studied her long, straight tawny locks, cascading gently over her pillow. Her sweet, delicate lashes...her soft, rosy cheeks...he found himself leaning forward.

_Just one kiss. It’ll be quick and it’s just on the forehead. She won’t even notice…_

Unfortunately for Peter, his _own_ long, straight silvery locks accidentally tickled her nose as he moved down, causing her to stir. Alice’s eyes fluttered open to find the top of Peter’s head inches from her own—then no distance at all as her head snapped up, smashing into his in her panic to get up.

“PETER WHAT THE _HELL_!?!”

“Owww…” Peter rubbed his forehead. “I’m sorry my beloved, you just looked so sweet and adorable tucked away like that I wanted to give you a kiss. Just one, atop your fair brow. I didn’t mean to wake you, I swear!”

“That doesn’t make it ok you pervert! I can’t believe you! You were supposed to be taking care of me, not stalking me in my sleep!” Alice glared at him, ignoring her own smarting skull.  

“I won’t do it again, I promise! I’m sorry, and I really do want to help you get better! The soup will be done soon, and until then I can keep you company...please don’t be mad!” He begged. Finding annoyance and distrust to still be residents on Alice’s scowling face he exclaimed, “Oh! I know!”

 _Poof!_ Alice looked back to find Peter in his rabbit form, ears already bent backward, paws pressed together, eyes wide and pleading. “ _Please_ may I stay?”

 _Dammit...he’s just so darn cute._ Alice began to feel her anger drain away as she stared into his sweet, fluffy face, his large, gentle eyes imploring her forgiveness.

“...Fine” she sighed, “But only if you stay in your rabbit form until the soup’s ready!”

“Of course my darling! Anything to make you happy!” His eyes shone brightly with joy, his ears now lopped with relief. “Now, what would you like to do until then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is here! Third chapter may be taking a little longer :(


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Peter talk until the soup's ready.

“Well,” Alice huffed, “I _definitely_ won’t be going back to sleep as long as _you're_ around.”

 

“Er...Um...well...” Peter stammered, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. ”We could always talk! We never get to just sit and have ourselves a lovely conversation! And you never told me how you got so sick in the first place!” He hopped onto the bed and moved to her side. “I’d really like to hear about it!”

 

“Fine.” Alice began. “Yesterday I was cleaning the Clock Tower when Boris and the twins showed up. They invited me to go to the Amusement Park with them, and I really needed a break, so I agreed. It was great! We went on rides, got some ice cream, and even escaped Gowland before he tuned his violin! But the next thing I knew, it was the night period, and on the way back it started to rain heavily, so I was soaked by the time I got back. It was a little drafty, so I lit the fire place, but I guess it was a little too late. Plus, it took me a while to change.” Alice looked to see Peter’s head bent, his ears drooped. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

 

“...I should have been taking care of you. If I had been there to remind you of the changing periods, or give you my coat when it rained, you wouldn’t be full of nasty germs right now.”

 

“Gee, thanks for that image. But you couldn’t have done anything. Besides, I didn’t want you with me anyway.”

 

“Alice.” He looked up. “Why don’t we ever spend time together?”

 

“Because you’re a deviant and all you do is harass and annoy me whenever we meet.”

 

“But it’s not fair. You spend all your time with the other role holders, even to the point of injuring yourself.” He held her gaze. “Don’t you think that _we_ could find things to do? Without the company of others? I promise I wouldn’t bother you.”

 

“I’m not particularly sure I’d enjoy that.”

 

“But you’re enjoying yourself now, aren’t you? At least, are you not displeased?”

 

“Well, aside from the fever and that stunt you tried to pull earlier, it hasn’t been a bad morning. But can you honestly say that _you’ve_ had a good time?” Alice retorted.

 

Peter’s face broke into a genuine smile. “Of course I can! I’m always having fun whenever I’m with you!” Suddenly his clock started to chime. “Oh dear! That must be the soup now!” He crawled off the bed, and looked at her hesitantly. “I’m sorry, my darling, but I’m afraid that in order to retrieve the soup, I’ll need to change back into my human form.”

 

“Fine, but any more harassment and your butt’s going out the door!” Alice gave him one last threatening glare to remind him she meant business, and watched as he scampered out of the room, promises of good behavior trailing behind.

 

Alice flopped back into her bed and sighed.

 

 _He’s so weird._ _And_ _he’s a pervert. Jeez Loueez._

 _But,_ another voice inside her called out, _he is still really sweet. He_ _is_ _genuinely concerned for you, and just wants to help. And it’s not like he’s lying when he says he’s always happy to be around you. And really, how bad is a kiss on the forehead anyway?_

 _As long as he planned on staying there, of course. ...maybe I should visit him more often,_ Alice mused. _At the very least, maybe he’d stop acting like every time I saw him would be the last...even though I_ _do_ _plan on going home one day._    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, and yes there's this Star VS Forces reference. See if you can find it! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Peter talk more over a bowl of soup. And Peter's got a ridiculous apron on.

Not long after, Peter returned to Alice’s chamber, bearing one hot, steaming bowl of soup. However, this wasn’t the item the captured her attention.

“Um, Peter...what are you wearing?”

“Why, an apron of course! I didn’t want to spill any soup on myself! So, how do you like it?”

Alice stared at him in disbelief. It was a shade of pink much brighter than that of his shirt, with the words “Kiss the Bunny” scrawled across in white cursive. She sat there a moment, silent, then laughed so hard she began to cough. Peter merely smiled and replied “I’m glad to see it makes you happy. Now, please enjoy some of this delectable soup. I’ve made it with carrots, potatoes, onions, peas, and of course, all of my love.”

“I don’t think that last ingredient is going to help me get any better.”

“Nonsense! That’s the best partl! Now, eat up!

Alice reached out for the bowl, when suddenly Peter pulled it away.

“WAIT!” he panicked.

“What is it?”

“This bowl is much too hot for you to hold! You will surely burn those soft, sweet, delicate, hands of yours! There’s no other option! I must spoon-feed it to you!”

“Like HELL you will!”

“Don’t be silly my darling, I don’t mind at all!” Peter assured her.

“Well I do!” Alice argued.

“You’re so compassionate! But really, my sweet, open up!”

“No!” She fought.

“Huh? Why not? Oh! How thoughtless of me! You want me to blow on it don’t you?” Peter quickly began trying to cool the spoonful he was holding.

“No! Stop that! Ugh...listen, just give me your gloves. I’ll be fine if I wear them.”

Peter stopped and stared at her. “You...you want to wear my gloves?”

“Yes. Is that a problem?”

“Of course not my love, it’s just…” The thought his gloves, cradling Alice’s hands in their soft cloth made his clock skip. As he gently slid them off and passed them to her, he felt the warmth of her fingertips-no doubt enhanced by the fever-and hoped that some of her heat would remain once she returned them to him. She thanked him and commenced eating.

“Stop staring!” She commanded, some minutes later.

Peter sighed. “My dear, you ask the impossible. I’d try to capture the perfection of your likeness at any given moment, if not for lack of a suitable medium. Your loveliness is such that even to use diamond would be an insult.”

“Um...” Alice wasn’t quite sure how to respond. “The soup is really good. Thanks for making it.”

Peter glowed at her praise. “I’m glad you think so.”

“I didn’t know you could cook.”

“I’m not exceedingly skilled at it; however I do know the basics.”

“I’m not so good myself. Julius always rates my coffee poorly.”

Peter suddenly scowled. “How dare he not appreciate everything you do for him! I’m sure it’s the best coffee in all of Wonderland!”

“Calm down, it’s obviously not and I value Julius’s honesty. I mean, really, you don’t need to get so worked up over everything!”

“Of course I do! He countered. How else would I defend your honor?!”

“Why do you make things such a big deal?”

His eyes flared passionately. “Because I love you! You’re the greatest person in any world, yours or mine, and you deserve to be treated as such!”

Alice’s spoon clattered in the empty bowl. “I’m done.” she replied quietly. Wordlessly, Peter reached for the bowl and walked away, heading to the kitchen again.

“It’s my world too you know.” She called after him. He stopped, and turned. “At least, sort of, anyway.” She quickly lay down and pulled the covers over her face. “Goodnight!” she said abruptly.

“Pleasant dreams.” he whispered, as he slowly closed the door behind him. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice is cold, so she and Peter end up cuddling.

Peter left the bowl and apron in the kitchen and returned upstairs. _I hope Alice hasn’t fallen asleep yet. I know she needs the rest, but I want to spend more time with her. She never lets me near her for so long, much less alone._ Gingerly, he knocked on her door. “Alice?” he called softly. “Are you still awake?”

She responded after a moment’s pause. “Y-yes.”

He entered to find her sitting up, but trembling. “Alice, you don’t seem well. Tell me, how do you feel?”

“Cold.” She shivered. _How could that be?_ Peter wondered. He turned to Alice’s window and found that night had snuck up on her yet again.

“Would you b-bring me more blankets?”

“Of course pet; where are they?”

He gathered the bedding and gently swathed her in soft cloth. Alice appeared better after he brought what she asked, but Peter still feared that the cold night air would worsen her condition. “Alice.” His face was deadly serious. “Will you allow me to keep you warm? Just for a short while; I promise, your health is my only concern as of now.” She would have argued, but then remembered that time she stayed over with him at the Heart Castle and how he had supposedly chased the cold away before.

“Fine, but just a hug.”

“As you wish, my precious love.” Peter reached out and tenderly pulled her into his embrace. He placed her comfortably onto his lap and held her tight. Alice hesitated slightly before slowly snuggling deeper and deeper into his chest. She closed her eyes and breathed. The soapy scent of detergent wafted up from his shirt and soothed her chilled body. She shifted, and began resting her chin on his shoulder; her arms encircling his neck. His hair held the refreshing tint of lemons. He was still as a statue at first, fearing that even the slightest movement on his part might cause her to pull away. As time passed however, and she remained near, Peter grew bolder, and began gently caressing her hair. She stirred, but didn’t move. As he continued to stroke her, he leaned into her side and whispered “I love you Alice.” in her ear. When she didn’t respond he pressed on. “Really, truly I do. You are what my clock ticks for and I know you think me cruel to others, but it’s no fault of mine. For rather than their well-being, all of my kindness and adoration is spent on you; a far worthier cause.”

“...aren’t you worried about catching my germs?” she asked.

“The chance to hold you this close for this long is worth being infected by any virus.”

She opened her eyes. “Peter, I’m tired. I want to go to sleep.” As he began to let go, Alice grabbed him by the jacket. “Stay...just for a little while longer.” she mumbled.

“Would you like me to tuck you in?” he asked. She nodded drowsily.

Carefully, he slid under the covers, cradling her in his arms. Alice moved in close, and buried her face in his neck. “You were here all day. That means you skipped out on your work, doesn’t it?” she murmured.

Peter smiled. “You know me so well.”

“Vivaldi’s going to be mad.”

“I shall calm her Majesty's rage with the promise that you’ll visit soon. You will, won’t you?”

She smiled softly. “Maybe…”

As he gently rocked her back and forth, Alice felt herself being lulled into a wonderfully deep slumber. Peter watched as she lower her eyelids, and faded off into a warm and rosy dream. He gazed into her sleeping countenance and sighed. _She’s so beautiful it makes my clock ache. Such a serene, lovely creature._ “Goodnight, Alice. My darling, my love. Sleep well.” Soon after, he too, was whisked off to dreamland.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julius is back in the morning. He’s not pleased to find Peter there, much less in Alice’s bed; and Peter argues a little with Vivaldi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Thank you for 100 views! :) 
> 
> Beta: Mangalite

Julius would have accepted those murderous twins. He would have accepted that rowdy cat. He wouldn’t have had a problem with Ace. He wouldn’t have minded Mary Gowland. He would have been fine with Her Majesty of Hearts. He even would have loosely tolerated that blasted Hatter. The one person Julius could not stand to find asleep in his home after an annoying and unwanted trip was that damned rabbit. 

 

More than that, what the  _ hell _ was he doing in Alice’s bed, much less with her still in it? Had Wonderland a police force, Julius would have called it immediately. 

 

_ Is she aware of the evil bastard currently snuggled up beside her? _ He wondered.  _ Probably not. Most likely he snuck in when she was already sleeping and decided to join her.  _ Irritation welled up inside of him. Taking one last disgusted look at Peter’s calm, sleeping face, Julius walked over and yanked one of his long, fuzzy ears. Peter was suddenly thrust from his wonderful dream of he and Alice picnicking with their ten beautiful baby bunnies, and into a reality dominated by Julius’s hard, scowling expression. 

 

Peter sat up and glared, ready to hurl obscenities at Julius in response, but was stopped by Alice, who lay sleeping, blissfully unaware of the fight ready to break out a few feet over. Neither of them  wanting to disturb her, the men conversed in low, harsh whispers. 

 

“What are you doing here rabbit?” Julius questioned. “I should wake Alice right now and inform her of how you crept in while she was asleep. I doubt she’d ever speak to you again after something like that.”

 

“For your information, she was not only aware of my presence, but also asked me to stay with her through the night, so tell her what you will but I shan't be punished.” Peter countered.       

 

“Why on Earth would she ask you to stay with her? Alice can manage herself.”

 

“ _ Because,  _ dolt, after you thoughtlessly abandoned her and went galavanting off who-knows-where, Alice fell drastically ill, and only had me to care for her.” he chastised. “Frankly, I can’t imagine what would ever possess you to leave her side, but I’ve half a mind to shoot you for it, if not for how it would upset her.” 

 

Julius, feeling a pang of guilt and concern, looked over to gauge Alice’s condition. “She looks fine now.” he commented, sounding somewhat relieved.  

 

“No thanks to you.” Peter reminded him. 

“Well, now that I  _ am _ here, I can look after Alice just fine, so you may leave, and return to the Heart Castle.” 

 

“Not a chance.” Peter replied, sliding back underneath the covers. “Alice asked me to stay with her, so stay I shall. She has not yet woken, and until she does it is my duty to keep her warm. So, unless you wish to interfere with her recovery by waking her, you’ll go right now and leave us in peace!” 

 

Julius weighed his options, gave him one last threatening stare, and stalked irritably out of the room. Peter watched him go with a smug sense of self-satisfaction, then turned his gaze to Alice. After some time spent watching her doze, he leaned over and gently began to nuzzle her neck. Slowly, her eyelids opened, and she languidly struggled to sit up. 

 

“Good morning my precious dove!” Peter chirped. “Did you sleep well?” 

 

“Huh? Oh...fine, thank you.” Alice responded. 

 

He reached out and touched her forehead lightly. “Your fever seems to be gone too! How fortunate! Although, it probably would be best for you to still rest these next few days.” 

 

“Probably.” she yawned. Suddenly, they heard noises from the kitchen down below. “Oh! Julius must be back!” Quickly, she ran to greet him. Peter’s ears lowered in disappointment.  _ Oh well. _ he sighed.  _ It was nice to have her to myself while it lasted. _ All at once he felt the sensation of soft, warm hands rubbing his ears. He raised his head to find that Alice had returned. Abruptly, she withdrew her touch, looking mildly embarrassed. “Listen...um...thanks for taking care of me yesterday. I really appreciate it.” 

 

He smiled. “Of course, my love. Anything for you.”

 

She smiled awkwardly. “Right...well...would you like to stay for breakfast?” 

 

Sensing her discomfort, and having no desire to dine with Julius,  Peter declined. “I suppose it’s time for me to return to The Castle. I look forward to visiting you again though.” He glanced over at her. “Unless...you’d be willing to visit me?” 

 

A faint smile played on her lips. “Sure, maybe I’ll do that sometime.” 

 

“Really?” he asked eagerly, eyes focused, ears perked. 

 

“Yes, really.” she promised, both amused and taken back by his excitement.

 

Peter lept up from the bed. “Splendid!” he beamed. “How about tomorrow?”

 

“Doesn’t that seem a little recent?” 

 

“Ok...how about the day after that?”

 

“Um…”

 

“The next day?” 

 

“How about I visit when I think it seems right to come by?” 

 

“Yes, absolutely!” He paused. “So...four days from now?”

 

Alice pressed her hand to her forehead at a loss. “Peter…” 

 

“Ok, ok I’ll leave it up to you, my dear.” Peter gave her a tight hug goodbye, reminded her to take care, and left for home; where he was at once faced with Her Majesty’s fury. 

 

“White! Where have you been? We demand an explanation as to why you have been so neglectful of your work!” 

 

“But your Highness, it wasn’t my fault! Alice was sick when I visited her, and I couldn’t very well  leave her to wither! But, you’ll be happy to know that for my efforts, Alice has agreed to come see me here; once she finds a suitable occasion.”

 

“Hmmm…” Vivaldi digested this information. “For your lacking performance as Prime Minister, you will be forced to share Alice with Us when she arrives.” 

 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that my Queen; I love Alice too much to let you see her too. But I’m sure she would be happy to come see you another time if you ask.” 

 

“White...We find our inability to have you executed most distressing.” she huffed. 

 

“I’m sorry, your Majesty.”

 

She sighed. “We expect you to be caught up with your duties by tomorrow morning; is that clear?”

 

“Fine, but only if you promise not to interfere with Alice and I’s visit.”

 

“Grrr...he next time Alice comes for Us, We will have you so overburdened with work you shan’t have even a glimpse of her!” 

 

Peter gasped. “My Queen, you’re so cruel!” 

“Such is your punishment for attempting to exclude Us.” 

 

“Ohhhh….why is this Game so unkind to me?” Peter moaned. 

 

“Perhaps it stems from your lack of compassion towards others.” Vivaldi suggested dryly. “At any rate, We demand you stop moping about and begin your tasks.”

 

Peter sighed. “Very well.” Slowly, he trudged over to his office and started his work. 

  
The thought of Alice coming to see him and only him kept setting off occasional sparks of joy in his heart. 


	7. Chapter 7

“Peter!!!” Alice yelled. “Peter, where are you?!” 

 

She’d been wandering the Heart Castle’s gardens for five minutes now and was starting to feel annoyed. It had been two weeks since Julius’s trip, and Alice had come to fulfill her promise to visit Peter.  _ Maybe he’s inside. But it seems like too nice a day to not be out enjoying it. _ The sun shone bright against a cloudless sky, and the scent of her Majesty’s roses filled the air. Alice called out once more, this time to be answered with “I’m coming, my darling! Just stay where you are!” 

 

Alice stood waiting, until she heard a cheerful “FOUND YOU!” Out popped Peter from behind a rose bush, his eyes overflowing with a passion straight from the very core of his being. He flung himself upon Alice and threw his arms around her crying “Alice my love! I’m so happy to see you! I knew you would come to see me soon! I just knew it!” As he began to tighten his hold on her, she threatened him with “Peter don’t make me hit you!” until she found herself free of his grasp. 

 

“First off, if you’re going to be clingy, I’m marching straight back to the Clock Tower!” Alice warned.   

Peter took a step back. “I’m sorry my precious; I couldn’t help myself. I hadn’t seen you for so long I grew sick with longing; causing me to squeeze you as hard as I did. Please don’t leave, it won’t happen again.” 

 

“Fine.” she agreed, her irritation slowly fading. “What did you want to do?” 

 

“Oh, yes that’s right! Why don’t we go on a picnic?! I’m sure it would be fun!” 

 

“Well…” Alice looked around, taking in the lovely spring atmosphere surrounding the Castle. “All right then, a picnic does sound nice. Sure, let’s go.”

 

“Excellent!” Peter’s ears quivered with excitement. “And while we’re there, I have a surprise for you! But you can’t open it until later!”

 

“Um...what kind of surprise?” Alice asked doggedly. While she trusted Peter enough to feel relatively safe around him, gifts in Wonderland could differ greatly from the the kind that existed in her world. 

 

“You’ll see.” Peter answered, his voice giddy with enthusiasm and eyes bright with playful mischief.  

 

“Ok then.” Despite her misgivings, Alice could feel a smile forming around her cheeks. The lively air he kept giving off was just too contagious to resist.   

 

Once they’d gathered supplies, Peter led her to a secluded area dotted with small, bright, wildflowers. “Here seems quite nice.” he noted, laying down a blanket. 

 

“It is.” Alice agreed, playing with some dandelions. 

 

“Anyway,” Peter started, getting her attention. “Here’s what I wanted to give you.” He presented her with a brightly wrapped package, somewhat floppy in structure.

 

“Thanks, but you really didn’t need to.” Alice felt her curiosity build into anticipation as she ripped open the paper, discovering a large, hand-knit sweater. She held it up in the air for further inspection. It was scarlet, with a the image of a white rabbit stitched on the front. Under it were the words “Some Bunny Loves Me”  woven in white cursive. Alice’s cheeks burned crimson. “Peter...I can’t wear this.” 

 

Peter’s ears fell. “Why not? What’s wrong with it?” 

 

“It’s too embarrassing.” 

 

“But I made it for you myself! After thinking about how you got sick before, I realized that you don’t have anything to keep you warm in the bad weather. And what could be better than something with the love sewn right in?” So, I learned how to knit. I wanted everyone to see how powerful our bond is.” 

 

“Peter...I’m really touched that you went to the trouble of making this for me, and it was really thoughtful of you to care, but...I don’t love you.”

 

“...Do you at least like me?” 

 

“...Sure. Yes, I like you. But, I’m still not wearing it.” 

 

“Oh...ok.” He studied the blanket’s checked pattern. “I’m sorry you don’t approve of the design.”

 

Alice looked away guiltily.  _ Dammit; it’s not my fault. I didn’t ask him to make me anything. And really, this is much to sappy for me to take seriously. But still...he worked really hard on it. And it’s sweet how much he thinks about me.  _ She inhaled sharply. “Look...I’m going to wear it, but only inside out, ok? That way no one can read the front.” 

 

Peter lifted his chin and smiled “Whatever makes you happy, my love. I hope it serves you well.”

 

Alice was relieved to see him content again. “I’m sure it will.” she assured. “It seems really well-made. Nice job.”

 

Her accolades warmed his heart. Peter was about to respond when suddenly he heard “Hey Alice, hey Peter! What’s up?” from behind him. 

 

Peter jumped up and whirled around. “Oh no you don’t you beast! Leave us at once, do you hear me? Stay  _ away _ from my Alice!” 

 

“Oh, hi Ace.” Alice replied. “How are you?” 

 

“Fine, yourself?”

 

“Not bad.”

 

Ace plopped himself down between them and grabbed a sandwich from their basket. As he began to chew, Peter pulled out his gun and pointed the muzzle at his head. “Listen well cur, Alice and I are on a date, and if you wish to keep your head, you’ll wander off somewhere else; do you understand me?”   

 

“Sorry Peter.”  Ace said with a smile. “But I’m not allowed to do that.”

 

“What do you mean?” Peter questioned.

 

“I can’t tell you.” he winked. “It’s a secret.” 

 

“ _ Excuse _ me.” Alice cut in. “But first off, this isn’t a date; and second, Peter put your gun away right now!”    
  


Peter very reluctantly allowed his small, golden pistol to shift back into a watch, and seethed in silence at Ace’s intrusion.   


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter argues with Vivaldi about sending Ace to interrupt his picnic with Alice. Alice decides that she likes the sweater and all is well.

Peter stomped into the Castle’s audience chamber, where he found Vivaldi more or less waiting for him. “Your Majesty, how could you?!”

She looked up at him and held back a grin. “Why White,” she asked innocently. “Whatever do you mean?”

“I know it was you who sent that blasted knight to interrupt Alice and I’s time together!” he accused. “You promised that you wouldn’t interfere!”

“And We never broke that promise.” she smirked. “We didn’t come anywhere near you or Alice. Why are We to be held responsible for the actions of our knight?”

“I know you ordered him to bother us-and he stayed the whole time!”

Ace strolled leisurely through the open door, arms folded behind his head. “Alice didn’t seem to mind my company.” he put in. “And I can’t believe you gave her that mushy sweater. If anything, I came to her rescue just in time.”

Peter didn’t argue back against the sweater. He had seen the way she handled it, and was beginning to feel quite foolish. How could he have thought she’d be pleased? Alice wasn’t the kind to wear anything too cutesy, and there was nothing dignified about the garment whatsoever. Even the rich, velvety red he had picked out made it seem as though she were wearing a large, soft valentine.

“Still, everything would have been fine if you hadn’t come barging in like that!” Peter groused. “She was only self conscious when you pointed it out and acted as though the sweater was strange!”

“That’s because it was.” Ace countered. “Do you see anyone else wearing something like that?”

“That’s just because my love for Alice is the greatest that’s ever existed.”

“Or it’s because you’re a stalker.”

“I am not! Stalkers are a danger to those they obsess over. I would rather die than harm Alice in any way!”

“In any case,” Vivaldi interjected. “Perhaps this will be a lesson to you against being so greedy with her the next time she visits.” she said, sounding quite satisfied with her ploy.

Peter let out a frustrated sigh and left for his room; where upon entering collapsed face first onto his bed. He looked up, and watched the fading strains of twilight submit to the darkness of night. _I’ll go tomorrow and apologize for humiliating her._ Peter planned. _I just wanted her to see how special she is to me…_

Alice sat on her bed, legs folded, staring down at the sweater. She couldn’t help but feel bad every time she saw it. The events of the afternoon kept coming back to her, bruising her conscience with each glance she took.

_Hey, Ace had asked, what’s that?_

_Hm? What’s what? she had responded._

_That, he said, grabbing the sweater from her. Jeez Peter, he said with a chuckle, I think I just got a cavity._

_Alice snatched it back, turning bright red. It’s none of your business Ace! She violently stuffed the cardigan into her lap, and covered it with her hands. Ace started on about getting lost in Blood’s territory for the third time that day, but Alice couldn’t listen. She’d practically felt Peter’s heart sink from where she was sitting, only a few feet away._

She let out a frustrated whine. _Why I am constantly hurting his feelings!? It’s not my fault! Everything just comes out wrong or seems wrong! She sighed. The least I could do is try it on and see how it looks._

She got up, pulled the sweater over her head, and walked over to her mirror. She smiled. _Not bad… it looks pretty good actually. She rubbed the sleeves. And the fabric is nice. It doesn’t scratch my skin or itch. It fits well too, although I’m not sure I want to know how he got my dimensions. Ok, you know what, I like it and I’m going to wear it...just not with the front out in public._

As she fell asleep that night, sweater donned, she couldn’t help but feel as though she were being held in a pair of soft, warm arms.

The next morning, Peter woke up bright and early, hoping to catch Alice at the Clock Tower before anyone else could show up. Upon arriving he let himself in and quickly scurried up to Alice’s room.

“Alice?” he entered. “Alice, are you awake yet?”

“Huh?...wa?” Alice rubbed her eyes sleepily. “Peter, what are you doing here?”

“Alice I came to-” he stopped. “You’re wearing the present?”

“Oh...yeah. I tried it on and I really like it. It actually makes for a great pajama too. So...thank you.”

He smiled. “My pleasure.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to apologize for embarrassing you with my gift.”

“Oh jeez! Listen, I’m sorry if I seemed ungrateful...it’s just awkward, ok? But it is useful and I really do appreciate it.”

“I’m glad.”

“So…”

“May I try your coffee?”

“Hmm...I’m not sure I want to see what caffeine does to you.” An image of Peter’s usual antics sped up tenfold came into Alice’s mind.

“Please? I’ve never had something made by you before and I really want to try it.”

“Fine, but on two conditions: first, no bouncing off the walls once your done, and second, you have to give me an honest evaluation; no sugarcoating it, ok?”

Peter was already twitching with anticipation. “I’ll try, my darling, but I make no promises!”

Alice smiled in spite of herself. “Fair enough. Come on, I’ll make Julius a pot too.”

Reaching out, she took his hand to lead him, forgetting that Peter already knew his way around; and he didn’t dare correct her. Together, they carefully walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, each content to spent the morning together.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of “Too Sick.” But, if you’re interested, I’ll have finished the first chapter of my next AlicexPeter fic “A Very Merry Real Birthday" by Tuesday next week. Thank you for reading and I hope you’ll continue on with the next one. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Thanks for reading. :) Comments and reviews are appreciated.


End file.
